Red's Rainbow, Green's Sunshine
by Karichan-senpai
Summary: The champion of all regions.. BEATEN BY A GIRL! Why is she so sweet? Who is this girl and why are both Red and Green falling for her? What's more.. she's just hitting her teens, and they're both already near adulthood. What's a Pokemon Master and Top Gym Leader to do?
1. Mt Silver

**A/N**: Hey guys! It's Karichan-senpai here ;) back with my second fanfiction~ I've written so many fanfictions in my life but I never published them because people tend to steal my publications and either re-post, distribute and/or credit my stories (and art) as their own.. Which really breaks my heart to say the least.. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DO NOT DO THAT! So without further ado~ here's my second ever published story :3 enjoy! AND READ MY PROFILE PLEASE!

_**THE CHARACTER PROFILES ARE **__**ALWAYS**__** ON MY PROFILE SO **__**PLEASE**__** READ MY PROFILE THANKS GUYS! 3**_

_**ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW AND PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS SO THAT I'LL WRITE MORE :3**_

_**DISCLAIMER**__**: I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING FROM THE RECOGNIZABLE EXCEPT MY OC KARI AND THE MAIN STORY LINE~~~ 3 SO PLEASE DON'T STEAL THEM 3**_

_**ALSO NOTE: **_Rating _might_ change in later chapters ;) I'll give you a warning of course~ :3

_**~~ Karichan-senpai ~~**_

* * *

"Wah.. it's getting c-colder.. " the young brown-haired girl shivered as she ran into another cave to escape the snow, "M-Meaning we're getting near the top.. you ok Eevee?" she looked down by her feet as a small brown furball hopped beside her, shaking the snow out of its fur. Eevee turned to her trainer and gave her a bright smile.

"Vee~" Eevee brightly exclaimed, then proceeded to sniff around the cave as her trainer brushed the snow off of her own self - her waist length brown hair and layered bangs down to her cheeks, as well as side bangs down to just below her breasts, which were covered by her light pink peacock/trench coat that hung off of her shoulders and ran down to mid-thigh where it covered half of her white pleated skirt, covering her black, skin-tight leggings that ran into her just-below-knee-high white buckle snow boots. After brushing off the snow, she fixed up her light pink ribbons on either side of her head, trailing down over her shoulders, and re-covered her head with her white artist hat, making sure to allow her ribbons to show and fixed her long white scarf to tie in a ribbon shape around her neck and drape over both sides of one shoulder, and then, finally, fixed her dainty white winter cotton gloves before following Eevee further into the cave.

"Do you hear anyone or anything Eevee?" the girl asked, stopping in her tracks and turning her big bright unusually blue eyes toward the Eevee sniffing at a rock. Eevee turned her attention ahead of her and closed her eyes, her long ears twitching as she took in the sounds around her; only hearing her training spraying a max repel that the entire team had grown immune to, Eevee brightened up and turned back to her human with a bright smile.

"Vee~ Eev!" she smiled, the evertone hanging from her neck, on a newly-bought white collar, giving out a small shine.

"Great!" the girl laughed, putting the max repel back in her bright white backpack, an Eevee and Pikachu keychain hanging from the zipper. "You can come out now~ coast is clear~" the girl smiled as she shifted to slip her backpack on; a crystal-sheened pokeball hung from a necklace on her neck.

"Mew~" a pink mouse shaped creature appeared from behind the girl out of thin air and happily flew around to her front view, a blue ribbon bowtie wrapped around its neck.

The girl laughed as the baby Mew flew around her form multiple times while emitting his happy cries. I'm glad you're happy~" she continued laughing as Eevee and Mew happily greeted each other and chased each other in a small circle, "Ahaha~ Alright you two~ break it up~ Let's get going~" the girl laughed and walked further into the cave, followed by the two small Pokemon.

After about an hour of walking, getting lost, and finding lost objects, as well as another small trip treading through the snow, she found the exit of the top of Mt. Silver. She brightened up, running toward it while clutching Eevee tightly in her arms as Mew clutched tightly onto her shoulder, and was immediately met by a dangerous snowstorm that almost blew her hat off if Mew hadn't caught it.

"Th-Th-Th-Thanks M-Mew!" she yelled slightly over the storm, "E-Eevee r-return!" she stuttered, her teeth chattering violently as she took the pokeball from her necklace and returned the shivering Pokemon in her arms back into it in a ray of red light. She quickly clipped the pokeball back onto the necklace and hugged herself. "I-It's f-freezing!" she yelled, her legs shivering as she reached into her backpack, too cold to take it off, and pulled out her white ear muffs. She took her hat fromt he shivering Mew and quickly placed it into her backpack, trading it for another crystal-sheened pokeball, "C-C'mon M-M-Mew. R-Return and k-keep warm.. " she shivered as the Mew disappeared into the ball in a beam of red light. She then started treading forward into the storm, "W-What's up h-here? N-Nurse J-Joy s-said th-the t-true challenge for a-a t-trainer.. " she whispered to herself, pulling her scarf over her nose as she breathed through it to keep her hands warm. She continued walking through the storm, squinting her eyes as she saw a silhouette through the storm.

She stopped in her tracks as she looked at the figure, feeling her heart suddenly racing with adrenaline, '_I-Is this it?_' she asked herself as she tried her best to keep her footing fromt he wind blowing her clothing wildly, as well as trying to push her body over. She walked forward, determinedly bringing her hands to her sides, now feeling warmer fromt he adrenaline. She continued approaching the figure straight ahead of her through the daytime snowstorm, the fiture getting clearer with each step. Soon she found herself at the bottom of a short set of rocky steps, facing slightly upwards at the back of a male figure wearing blue jeans, a read over shirt that billowed in the wind with white short-sleeve cuffs on his upper arms and a white collar, black gloves and a matching red hat.

The girl felt her heart racing rapidly as she took a big shaky breath through her lightly pinked nose and out her trembling lips, stepping forward with flushed cheeks, up the steps and toward the figure. He made no moves to have noticed her, but quickly turned to her when she got a few feet from him, his hat covering his eyes.

"U-Uhm.. y-you- a-are you- I mean, wh-what are you doing u-up here? A-Aren't you cold?" the girl asked, bewildered as she looked at the boy, who looked to be several years older than her, but still young, in slight worry.

"…" no reply came from the boy as he continued to stare at the girl under his hat.

"Erm.. hello?" she took a catious step toward him, her boots sinking ankle-high into the snow.

The boy immediately pulled out a pokeball, tossing it up as it released a red beam that formed into a yellow mouse creature that stood in the snow, its bright red cheeks sparkling with electricity. The pokeball returned to the boy's hand and he put it away emotionlessly in his pocket and left his hands in there as he waited for the girl.

The girl blinked at his actions and took a moment to process before smiling confidently, taking Eevee's pokeball from her necklace, and throwing it to release the confident Eevee into the white snow accross the Pikachu, "Go Eevee!"

"Vee~" she cheered, a determined look on her face as she crouched in preparation.

The boy smirked in amusement under his hat, before lifting it slightly to stare straight at her with intense glowing red eyes. Her own eyes widening as she felt a shiver go up her spine, not from the cold, and took a step back on reflex. He raised one hand slowly until it extended straight out and then swiftly whipped it to the side. Pikachu immediately dashed forward, ready to attack.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it's short :P but here's the intro :D kekeke~ oh and there's a picture of her Pokemon and her pokeballs on my profile :3


	2. Red

**A/N**: kekeke :D PLEASE REMEMBER TO R&R! And the rest of her Pokemon pics ar in my profile :3

* * *

The girl snapped out of her daze and immediately focused on the battle, "Eevee! Dodge it and use Shadow Ball!"

Their battle went on and on, no sounds coming from the boy, only commanding his Pokemon with hand actions. She in turn continued telling her Pokemon what moves to use.

(The bolded ones are the winners)

**Eevee **_vs. _Pikachu

Eevee _vs. _**Venusaur**

**Espeon** _vs. _Venusaur

Espeon _vs. _**Charizard**

**Dragonair** _vs. _Charizard

**Dragonair **_vs. _Lapras

Dragonair _vs. _**Blastoise**

**Togetic**_ vs. _Blastoise

Togetic _vs. _Snorlax

The girl quickly returned her fainted Togetic, "Great job Togetic, take a nice long rest. She put the pokeball back in her backpack and turned her attention to the boy, just in time to see the fainted Snorlax return to its ball in a red beam. The boy hid his eyes under his hat again and made a small 'tsp' sound before stepping down and walking toward the girl. She smiled at him and took a step toward the boy, obliviously holding out her hand, "Great battle! My name is Kari by the way~ What's y-" she blinked as the boy walked right past her coldly with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Kari quickly turned bewildered at the boy's actions. "Wh-" she blinked then pouted, puffing up her cheeks and crossing her arms over her chest, "How rude.. "

"Mew~" the pink Pokemon faded in beside Kari and rested on top of her head. The wind had slowed down as it was nearing noon and the storm had stopped, the skies clearing as the sun shone down onto the three figures atop Mt. Silver. Kari watched him walk into the cave and disappear.

"Pff.. I was gonna offer him a ride to the center.. forget it now. C'mon Mew~ Transform hm?"

"Mew~" he smiled and closed his bright blue eyes and his body started glowing and forming into a larger figure. "Pidgeot-to!" the now large bird Pokemon flapped his wings playfully and lowered himself to allow Kari to climb onto him. Kari climbed on the Pidgeot and he immediately started flapping his wings. Kari took one last hesitant look at where the mysterious boy had disappeared before Pidgeot took off and flew a short distance before descending in front of the Mt. Silver Pokemon Center and waited for Kari to dismount before transforming back into his cute mouse form. Kari smiled and pet Mew's head before returned him to his ball and walking into the Pokemon Center.

"Oh! Welcome back! How did it go? Did you meet Red?" the pink haired nurse standing behind the counter asked once she saw Kari walk toward her.

Kari stood in front of the counter and blinked at the nurse, "Red?" she asked, tilting her head, "Oh!" she exclaimed in realization, "He must be the one I battled then… Mr. Rude, arrogant.. " she continued to grumble making the nurse stare at her in bewilderment.

"Ahaha.. well how did it go?" the nurse sweatdropped.

"I won~" Kari smiled brightly, handing her six pokeballs to the nurse who put it on a tray.

"That's great! I'll give your Pokemon a good rest~ Chansey!" the pink nurse Pokemon took the tray from the nurse and smiled at Kari before walking away.

"Thanks Nurse Joy~ Thanks Chansey!" Kari smiled.

"Chansey~ Chan~"

"I'm guessing you two didn't get off too well?" Nurse Joy smiled sympathetically.

"Agh! No!" she pouted again, crossing her arms, "He's so.. so-"

"So.. what.. ?" Kari whipped around and froze in place as Red walked toward the counter, the automatic doors closing behind him.

Kari's mouth hung open slightly as she watched the boy approach, "Wh-wh-"

Red stopped in front of the counter, his hands still in his pockets, and turned his head down and towards Kari, raising an eyebrows at her "….Meowth got your tongue?" he smirked at the sudden blush and startled expression on her face.

Nurse Joy laughed at the two trainers, "Well.. it's been a while since your Pokemon have needed a full rest Red" she smiled as Red placed his pokeballs in another tray.

Red only nodded once, the bored look never leaving his eyes, "I'll take you Pokemon for a while, why not go relax hm?" Nurse Joy smiled brightly after another Chansey took Red's tray. Red nodded again and walked away to the sitting room without another word.

Kari had crossed her arms and was glaring at Red as she watched him sit on the couch, facing away from her, and lowering his head.

"Don't be too hard on him" Kari turned to the gentle nurse, "He's become so much of a challenge that he rarely sees many people now"

"That's no reason to be rude" Kari puffed up her cheeks.

Nurse Joy laughed again, "Well, I'm going to go heal both of your Pokemon" she walked off but stopped in front of the healing room doors and turned to her again, "This may or may not help but.. he doesn't talk to anyone he's not interested in, and that's only happened once before, with his life long rival" she smiled again and disappeared into the room, leaving Kari to her now nervous thoughts.

'_Get a grip Kari! That's not what she meant! And why am I blushing?_' she patted her cheeks, making small slapping sounds as she shut her eyes. She felt her fingers against her cheeks as she let out a sigh, cautiously turning to the boy on the couch. "Is he.. asleep?" she whispered, biting her lip before walking over to him. She slowly walked in front of him and leaned toward her side peeking at him before stepping in front of him seeing that he was asleep. She leaned onto her knees with one hand and used the other to reach out and wave in front of him to make sure he was asleep. "Pff.. not so bad when you're sleeping I guess.. " she sighed standing up straight and looking around the empty center before walking over to the videophones to make a few calls. Her dad at his gym in Pummelo Island in the Orange Islands - Drake -, a few friends, and was now on the phone with the new Viridian City gym leader, her newest friend - who would interrupt even an official gym battle for her - Green.

"Viridian City gym~ How may I help you?" a professional-looking woman answered with a kind smile.

Kari laughed and waved at Green's sister, "Daisy~ It's me Kar-"

"Kari!" Daisy squealed into the phone, making Kari take the phone away from her ear, "How are you? WHERE are you? Oh my gosh I haven't seen you in forever!" she squealed into the phone, making Kari sweatdrop.

"Ahaha~ I'm good Daisy, I'm resting at the Pokemon Center at the base of Mt. Silver. Yeah~ haha~ it's been a while~"

"Oh my goodness, Mt. Silver already? There's a lot of great Pokemon there~"

"Yeah~ I'm planning on catching a few~ Hey is Green there?"

"Oh yeah~ let me see if he's available for you hm?" she winked and stepped out of the screen to look for her younger brother. Kari smiled and waited for the older girl's return.

"Oh Greeeeeen~" Kari sweatdropped.

"Daisy I'm in a battle!"

"Oh fine then~ I guess I'll just tell your girlfriend that you're not available~" a giggle followed.

"I don't have a girl-! Wait what? You mean Kari? She's on the phone? Uh- Hey! Is it ok if we continue in about an hour or less? I'll be right back! Nidoking return!" a giggle was heard, as well as the rushing footsteps of the gym leader, before his face popped into the screen.

"Kari!" the brown haired boy's face and brown eyes brightened up at the young girl on the screen. He quickly took a seat and watched the young girl giggle at him.

"Hey Green~ It's been a while"

"Yeah! When are you coming to visit? How and where are you?"

"Ahaha~ slow down Green! I'm fine~ You didn't have to interrupt the gym battle for me. I could have called later"

"No it's fine! He doesn't mind.. no worries" he laughed over the complaints of the said challenger along with Daisy's voice trying to ease him in the background.

Kari sweatdropped again, "Alright.. well I'll visit when I can. I just wanted to say hi~ I'm at the base of Mt. Silver and-"

"Mt. Silver? Did you challenge Red yet?" he went straight up close to the screen after slamming his hands down on the table.

"Uh- yeah-"

"She beat me.. " a sleepy voice came from behind her, making her jump and turn to him rapidly.

"W-Wh-"

"Red! It's been forever! You finally got off the mountain huh?" Green laughed, then paused abruptly, "Wait.. she beat you?" he pressed his face almost completely against the screen and Kari released the phone so as not to hurt her ears.

Red's eye twitched from the noise and his bored expression turned into irritation as he grabbed the phone from Kari's startled hands and sat right behind her on the same stool, pressing his chest against her back, trapping her small form between his legs and hovering over her head even as they sat. "Why are you so loud? Jeez! Shut up for once will you?" Red shouted through the phone, oblivious to the blushing girl he practically held.

"Look who's loud now! And get off of Kari!"

"Shut up! And who the hell is K- oh.. " he looked down at the younger girl's head and smirked before wrapping his free arm around her shoulders, feeling her body tense up as her eyes widened.

Green's face flushed red in anger and jealousy, "Hands off!"

"Why should I?" Red smirked leaning down to rest his chin on Kari's shoulder, "She your girlfriend or something?"

"N-No! Just get off her! Kari! Stay away from him!"

"Aww.. but she likes me.. don't you _Kari_?" Kari let go of a silent gasp as she felt his nose run up her neck and up to her temple, followed by his lips that kissed her temple, his eyes not leaving the screen as he smirked at his rival. Green was beyond furious now.

"Red I swear I'll kill you when I see you!"

Red laughed, releasing Kari and standing up behind her instead, "Yeah.. yeah.. if you can even find m- us" Red smirked, leaning down and placing his hand on the table in front of Kari, his chest hovering over her head, "Say bye to Green, Kari" he took her hand and made her wave at the screen.

"Uh! B-Bye G-Green! I-I'll s-see you soon!" she rushed to say just in time before Red hung up the phone on the bewildered gym leader. Kari blinked for a moment as Red stood up straight and she sighed in relief. She cautiously turned to face him to find him staring right at her, his bored expression had returned to his face. Kari blushed again under his gaze. She jumped when she felt a weight on her shoulder and a soft 'mew' in her ear


	3. Together!

**A/N**: o 3o derp herp-a-derp 83 kekeke~ ok here we go 8D

Red: …..

Me: *glares*

Red: *twitch* E-Er.. sh-she owns nothing except *cough* Kari Yuji.. and Miki Yuji *shifts her eyes*

Me: *smirks* yay! 8D *glomps Red and snuggles him*

Red: -_-;;

* * *

Red's eyes widened as his mouth opened slightly from the sight of the legendary Pokemon on the girl's shoulder, "Wh-That's-!"

"Oh my.. I'm sorry Kari. I couldn't find him. He got out without my knowledge" Nurse Joy guiltily bowed at Kari, who was now holding Mew in her arms.

"It's alright.. he's a bit uncomfortable without me still" Kari smiled.

Nurse Joy smiled back as two Chansey appeared behind her, "Well both of your Pokemon are fully healed"

Kari grinned and walked up to the Chansey to take her pokeballs, releasing them one by one to check on them. First was Eevee, then Espeon and Umbreon, then Togetic, and finally Dragonair.

"Hey guys~ Had a nice rest?" she was answered with a clutter of name sounds, "Alright! Anyone hungry?" she laughed as all of them, even Mew, cheered.

Nurse Joy laughed along, but stopped upon hearing the worried cry of the Chansey behind her, "Chansey? What's wrong?" the Chansey was tugging on Red's overshirt.

Kari and the others turned to him and found him in a daze, staring at Mew in Kari's arms. Chansey was trying to get him to take his pokeballs. Kari followed his gaze, then giggled softly while taking Mew in her arms. She walked over to him and put Mew to his chest, snapping him out of his daze as she raised his arms for him, to make him hold Mew.

Red stared at the curious Mew in his hesitant arms, then slowly looked up at the smiling girl.

"Well.. I have some things to take care of. Why don't you two get a bite to eat before you leave?" Nurse Joy smiled.

"That'd be great! What do you say.. Red?"

"….."

"Er.. Red?"

The boy had hidden his eyes under his cap again, "I'll have Chansey get the food ok? Enjoy!" the nurse smiled and walked away, leaving the two trainer and the Pokemon.

Kari leaned down to peek at the boy under his hat, but was startled as he almost shoved Mew in her arms. She took Mew and watched Red take his Pokemon from Chansey, nodding at it once afterwards and turning to look at Kari with an expressionless face. "Er.. how about pancakes?" she smiled awkwardly, only receiving a nod from the tall boy.

'_Oh my gosh! He's so irritating!_' Kari sweatdropped, then turned to her Pokemon, "And some food for you guys of course~" she smiled, earning cheers from them. She turned back to Red, "You should feed your Pokemon too!" she laughed and walked over to her Pokemon, after smiling at the Chansey as they walked away to get the humans' food. Red paused for a second before releasing his Pikachu, keeping in mind that his other Pokemon, especially Snorlax, were much too big.

"Pi-kachu~" the yellow mouse ran up Red's body and rested on his shoulder as Red watched the young girl tend to her Pokemon. Red blushed lightly at the bright and kind smile on her face, but shook it off quickly and continued watching.

* * *

"That was delicious!" she smiled at her cheering Pokemon before returning them one by one to their pokeballs, except Mew, who camouflaged and disappeared near Kari, and Eevee, who jumped onto Kari's shoulder.

"Well I guess I should get going. Where are you headed?" she asked Red, who stood near the table with Pikachu on his head.

Red looked at her with his eyes, not turning anything else, under his hat and pointed one finger upwards.

"Oh.. erm.. do you need a ride or anything?"

Red smirked as she fidgeted and turned away, heading for the door.

"Wh- He- !"

"Oh! Red hold on a second. I have some letters for you" Nurse Joy chirped from the counter, reaching below the counter as Red sighed, his shoulders deflating, and walking over hesitantly. Kari blinked, watching him curiously before following slightly behind him. Nurse Joy came back up and handed Red a pile of letters, which he took with a sigh. "They're piling up each time hm?" she looked at Red sympathetically.

Red only stared down at the letters in his hands, then turned his eyes to Kari who was staring at the letters in shock, "A-Are those fan letters? W-Wait.. _love_ letters?" she squeaked, taken aback as she stared at a specific letter with a big pink heart drawn on it.

Red smirked, " ..Jealous.. ?" he asked, an arrogant tone to his otherwise naturally husky voice. He nodded once to Nurse Joy, who waved the two trainers off, before starting to walk to the door, leaving a fuming Kari.

"Y-You! You arrogant b-"

"Follow me.. " Red interrupted Kari's rant as he walked out the center doors.

Kari huffed before stomping off quickly after him. "I have a feeling we won't be seeing much of Red anymore" Nurse Joy giggled with the Chansey.

Kari scampered after Red to the grassy area outside the center, holding Eevee close and followed by the invisible Mew. Red shifted the letters to one arm before reachign to his side and pulling out a pokeball. Kari watched him curiously, a few feet behind him as he threw the pokeball and it released a bright white light that formed into the giant orange flying lizard, Charizard. Kari blinked curiously as Red put the pokeball away before walking up to Charizard, Pikachu on his houlder, and started talking to the lizard. "Use flamethrower.. " he mumbled, throwing the letters up in the air and quickly stepping to the side. Kari watched in shock as the flame from Charizard's mouth shot out and burned the unopened letters.

"Wh-Why did y-"

"I always do that.. " he replied with a carefree tone.

"Y-You always b-burn them?"

"I used to read them, mostly out of curiosity, but the more I read, the more tiring it got.. hearing the same thing everytime. 'Red you're so cool' 'Red I love you.. ' the thing is.. those girls don't even know the real me, they only know the me from stories and rumors," he calmly stroked Charizard's muzzle, earning a soft purr-like sound from the dragon Pokemon.

"I-I see.. I g-guess I understand?" she said unsurely as she felt Eevee shift in her arms.

"So where are you heading now?" Red asked, returning Charizard to its pokeball and turning slightly to indicate that his attention was on her.

"Uh.. oh, I'm gonna re-visit some old friends, then probably head to the Unova Region"

"Unova.. " Red whispered, more to himself, as he furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought.

"Yeah.. I'll head home first to Pummelo Island in the Orange Islands and then to.. uh.. " she quickly fumbled in her bag for her pokegear and accessed the world maps, "Er.. Pewter City, Cerulean City, Celadon City, Saffron City, Cinnabar Island, Viridian City, er.. " she switched to the Johto map, oblivious to the amused smirk forming on Red's face, "I'l actually save the Kanto region last.. I'll go to Johto first, um.. Violet City, Ecruteak City, Olivine City, Mahogany Town, and Blackthorn City. Hoenn.. um.. " she nervously clicked the buttons feeling Red's gaze on her, "J-Just Sootopolis, Slateport, Mossdeep and maybe Petalburg and Floaroma Town. Last is.. Sinnoh.. er.. Snowpoint and Sunnyshore.. oh! And I have to visit Trovita Island before Johto and.. the Kanto.. which is the same for Johto.. League.. and erm.. Hoenn League, Sinnoh League.. oh! I forgot!" she became flustered, almost dropping the pokegear, "In Hoenn I have to stop by La Rouss City.. plus Newbark, Littleroot, and Twileaf" she awkwardly hooked the pokegear onto her pink belt under her jacket, avoiding Red's eyes as she became embarrassed with her rambling.

"I see.. well.. I might as well come with you.. I wanna see some old friends.. is it alright if we stop by Pallet Town in Kanto too?" Red asked, turning to walk off to the direction of the Indigo League.

"Uh.. sure? Ah! W-Wait up!" she scurried after the taller boy and walked beside him upon catching up. "Should we fly to Violet City?" she asked after following him into the tall grass.

Red smirked, "Is that why you look so stuffed? It's cause you don't walk," he held in his laughter as he walked ahead, seeing her freeze in shock.

"Why- You jerk!" she threw a stone at him from the ground and immediately regretted it, "Ah! Red! Look ou-!" she froze as Red had rapidly turned and caught the rock in his hand. He bounced it in his hand while smirking at her.

* * *

**A/N**: o 3o I'm so glad people are liking this tory 8D 3 Imma continue kekeke :


	4. Team Rocket

**A/N**: Ahahaha~ o u o *skipping around in happiness with absolutely no reason* = w =

Red: *staring in boredness*

Kari: o 3o Er.. she says R & R ^ ^;; and she doesn't own Pokemon, all she owns is me :D

Me: *trololololing* WAHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOO! *dies* O U O *stares at reader*

Red: *rolls his eyes and takes me away* By the way she changed the title.. everyone read it ok.. ? *walks away with me*

Me: *staring* O u O *grabby hands*

* * *

"Relax.. I'm kidding, but you should really take all those layers off.. it's getting hot.. " he turned to the small lake they were walking beside and threw the rock into the water, making it skip a few times before sinking into the water.

"R-Right.. " she gave him one last glare before removing her snow clothes. Under her coat was a light pink, sleeveless hood - white hood and a half pokeball design above the stomach pocket - that hugged her forming curves. She quickly slipped off her boots and leggings and replaced them with thin black stockings and just above knee-high white trainer boots with black designs. She took off her scarf and earmuffs as well as her snow gloves and replaced them with white fingerless trainer gloves, designed with a pink half pokeball on each one, that reached up to just below her elbows with pink straps. She quickly fixed her ribbons and twirled in front of Eevee and Mew who both sat on a rock, "How do I look?"

Red, who had been staring out at the water, turned, thinking she was talking to him, turned and paused, eyes widening slightly as he watched the young girl twirl in front of her Eevee and the now-visible Mew, who both chorused a joyful reply at her question. Red felt a blush form on his cheeks and quickly turned back tot he water, shaking it off.

'_Quit it Red.. eesh.. I feel like a pervert.. I barely even know her.. _'

_**Then get to know her stupid!**_

'_Shut up!_'

"Erm.. Red?" her soft voice beside him made him jump.

"Uh- huh? Oh.. er.. finished?" he cleared his throat, awkwardly fixing his hat to hide his eyes and his blush.

Kari nodded, biting her bottom lip to hold in her giggles, "Let's go!"

Red nodded once and turned to continue walking toward the Victory Road entrance. Kari followed slightly behind him, on his right side, oblivious to the awkward air around Red as she laughed at Eevee, playfully pawing at Mew's tail - Mew fading in and out on her shoulder and holding Eevee in her arms. Red smiled, watching her from the corner of his eye as they continued walking. About half an hour of walking later, they reached the doors that opened the passage way to Victory Road. Red opened the door and held it for Kari, earning a grateful bow from the young girl, and followed her down the hallway, watching Mew disappear as he sped up slightly to walk beside her again.

"Ah.. welcome back~" a security guard bowed tot he two smiling, "How was-" the guard froze upon seeing Red, his eyes widening, catching the attention of the other guards who stared along upon seeing Red.

Kari blinked, shifting her curious gaze between the dazed guards and the slowly-getting-uncomfortable Red. "Uh.. it was great! Thanks for everything!" she quickly bowed with a nervous smile and took Red's hand, shocking the boy, and rushing to the left corridor and out to Victory Road cave. "Phew.. " Kari bent over slightly after entering the cave to catch her breath slightly, "Erm.. you're quite famous aren't you?" she laughed, trying to lighten the mood, "How long has it been since you came through here? she turned to the still frozen Red, eyes wide and staring at their joined hands under his hat. "Erm.. " she followed the tilt of his head and she quickly let him go, "Sorry.. I just.. thought you were getting uncomfortable with their staring"

Red straightened himself quickly, putting on a bored face again before shaking his head, " ..Thanks.. yeah it's been a few years.. " he mumbled, walking forward, "So we're heading to the League first?"

"Er.. yeah, I guess.. we're already here anyways, though I did rush here without thinking" she laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head, before scurrying after him to catch up and fall in stride beside him. A comfortable silence fell upon the two as they traveled through the cave.

Red watched silently from the corner of his eye as Kari interacted with her pokemon and looked around at the wild pokemon with a smile on her face. Red unconsciously smiled as he watched; an hour soon passed them by and the cave exit was soon in their view. Kari brightened up, "There's the exit!"

"Vee~" Eevee smiled along brightly and Mew immediately faded out of view again. Kari then started running forward, much to the amusement of Red, but was suddenly thrown onto her back as a puff of smoke blasted out from an explosion.

"Ah!" she grunted as she hit the ground, forcing her to let go of Eevee, who landed a few feet away.

"Kari!" Red screamed, his features turning into anger as he saw three silhouettes in the smoke, "Who are you?"

"Hmph.. Prepare for trouble," a girl's voice came from the smoke.

"And make it double.. " a nasally male voice followed after.

"To infect the world with devastation"

"To blight all peoples in every nation"

"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above" the smoke started to clear, revealing a blonde haired girl and a green-haired boy.

"Cassidy" the blonde girl turned to smirk at the two trainers.

"Butch" the male followed suit.

"Team rocket circling the earth both day and night" the woman posed, revealing Kari's baby Mew in a cage, a sad look on its face, tears brimming his eyes as he played with his ribbon.

"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight" the boy held up another cage with Eevee, looking just as miserable.

"Raaaticate!" the brown rat pokemon popped out in front of them.

Red ran over and helped Kari sit up, "Oh no! Eevee! Mew! Urgh! You two again?"

The girl, Cassidy started chuckling, "Of course, such a rare and cute baby Mew should, and now belongs to Team Rocket"

"Let them go!" Kari screeched.

"Ahaha! No can do little girl, such a high level Eevee will do Team Rocket good!" he laughed.

"Ergh! Let Eevee go Bart!"

"Erk! It's Butch! Butch!"

"Whatever your name is.. give those two back, or else.. " Red's voice was dangerously calm as he slowly stood up, reaching for Pikachu's pokeball. Kari looked up at him from where she sat.

"Hm? Who are you? New travel buddy of hers?" Cassidy smirked.

"A boyfriend perhaps?" Butch teased, quirking his eyebrows at Kari.

Kari blushed and shook her hands out in front of her, but was interrupted by Red, "And if I am?" Kari's eyes widened as she looked back up at him in alarm.

Cassidy blinked, "Are you? No matter.. thanks for the pokemon~" they turned to run, but Red had thrown his pokeball a the directed they turned to go and out came an angered Pikachu.

"Erk!" the two thieves stopped.

"Raticate! Hyper Fang!" Butch ordered.

The Raticate rushed forward, ready to bite at Pikachu. Pikachu quickly dodged and then used iron tail to knock it back into the two Rockets, forcing them to release the two cages. Kari rushed forward and caught Mew's cage while Red caught Eevee's.

"Thunder.. " Red mumbled. Pikachu squeaked its name as charged sparks emitted from its body, shocking the three Rockets and making them run out of the cave.

"We won't forget this! Team Rocket's running off again!" they yelled as they ran away.

Kari stuck out her tongue at the retreating figures, making Red chuckle as they released Mew and Eevee. Kari hugged her two pokemon in relief.

"Vee~"

"Mew~"

"Thank goodness you're both alright" she sighed, hugging the two creatures closely. She then looked up at Red and nodded once at him, "Thank you.. "

Red's expression softened under his hat and he nodded once at her. Soon the two were back on their way, walking out of the cave and met by the large Pokemon League building.

* * *

**A/N**: I know this story is shorter in chapters than my other story but it's cause I'm trying to periodically update. :) Enjoy ok guys? :


	5. Elites

**A/N**: Ok guys :D here's the next update *smiling kindly but hears silence* *immediately glares at a bored looking Red*

Red: *twitches and turns around*

Me: *death glaring*

Red: She.. owns only Kari.. *mumbles then turns away again*

Me: *grins and jumps on his back* WEEEE!

Red: *stumbles*

Kari: *sweatdrops* PLEASE R & R!

* * *

"Yay! We're here!" Kari smiled up at the rather large building towering over them, making Red smile at her secretly. He followed the young girl as she quickly made her way up the path and into the automatic sliding doors. "Hi Nurse Joy!" Red watched as Kari waved at the look-alike nurse.

"Oh!" the nurse smiled as she saw the young girl, "Kari! Welcome back! It's been so long! How have you been?"

"I've been good~ I'm just here to visit. Are they busy?"

"Let me check for you~ Hold on a second~" the nurse turned to her computer screen and started typing.

"Thank you~ " she smiled brightly and turned around, putting Eevee down as it ran off to play with Mew in the empty center. She stood up, watching the two creatures with a smile, then tilted her head as she spotted Red, slowly walking around the center, Pikachu having run away to play with Eevee and Mew. Kari walked over and placed a tap on his shoulder, making him turn to her rapidly.

Kari blinked at him, startled at the speed that he turned, "Sorry. Are you ok?"

"Uh.. yeah.. just that.. it's changed since the last time I was here" he looked around again.

Kari smiled, opening her mouth to say something, "Kari! I've told them they have a visitor! They'll be out soon~" Nurse Joy spoke behind her with a smile as she stood behind the counter.

"Oh! Thank you Nurse Joy!" Kari turned to her with a smile.

"You're welcome~ I see you've found a travel companion~ How long have you been traveling together?"

"Oh~ About an hour or so.. this is Red, I found him at the peak of Mt. Silver"

Nurse Joy's eyes widened, "Mt. Silver? You mean he's-!"

"Kari!" Kari turned to the voice and immediately grinned.

"Mr. Bruno!" she laughed and ran forward, jumping into the muscular man's awaiting arms. Red blinked in.. mixed emotions, at the sight.

"Hey kiddo! How you been?" Bruno released her and ruffled her hair lightly, making the much smaller girl laugh.

"I've been great! How about you?"

"Great! Pumped! We're scheduled for a new challenger today. You came on a good day to visit~ We're all here~" he grinned, "Even our old members are here~"

As if on cue, "Kari!" two female voices chorused from behind Bruno, and soon Kari found herself squished two, big-chested, women.

Kari sweatdropped, "Hi Ms. Lorelei and Ms. Karen"

"How are you Kari?" Lorelei asked excitedly as she released the younger girl.

"I've been good~ How about you two?"

"We're great~ We haven't seen you in forever~" Karen released her as well.

"Yeah.. " Kari laughed, "Sorry~ I've been traveling"

"Ah, so our youngest winner returns~" Kari turned, then immediately ran over and hugged the old-aged woman.

"Ms Agatha~"

"It's great to see you again dear child~" Agatha hugged her back.

"Ah.. Kari~" a familiar man walked up beside Agatha, making Kari release the old woman.

"Mr. Koga!" she smiled up at the slightly intimidating man.

"Hello dear Kari~ How are you?" he patted her head.

"I'm great~ H- ah!" Kari found herself be pulled into someone's strong arms.

"Oh sweet Kari! How I've longed to see you!" she left the man's chest vibrate against her back as she talked, having been pulled back to him.

Kari sweatdropped again, "H-Hey Will. H-How are you?"

"I have been lonely without my dear one~" he quickly popped in front of her, holding out a purple rose, "And you my dear? Have you been lonely as we- oof!" Will found himself conked out by the two, big-chested, women, just as Red was finding himself becoming irritated. He thanked the two women secretly in his head.

"Pervert!" Karen snapped.

"Like we'd let _you_ near Kari" Lorelei crossed her arms.

Kari smiled nervously and sweatdropped, oblivious to Red's glare at the purple-haired elite.

"Kari!" Kari turned to the confident voice and grinned widely again.

"Lance!" she ran over to the dragon trainer and hugged the older boy tightly.

"It's great to see you Kar~" he hugged the girl back around her waist, using her nickname, making Red's brow twitch and clench his fist.

The dragon champion pulled away and smiled at Kari, starting a small conversation with her. Red could only watch in confused anger.

"Hm? Are you the challenger?" Agatha asked Red, turning all attention on him.

"Oh! Er- No!" Kari ran over when Red stayed silent, "Erm.. this is Red" she smiled shyly as she pulled him forward a couple steps by his forearm.

The four original Elite Fours' eyes widened, "Red.. ?" Lorelei breathed out.

"Red, our first champion Red?" Agatha and Bruno chorused.

Lance took a step forward, "Red.. " his expression turned into a respectable smile, "Long time no see" Red only nodded at him in greeting, ignoring the extended hand from Lance. Lance smiled and lowered his hand, "You haven't changed, still silent as ever" he laughed.

"Good to see you Red" Bruno smiled in greeting, along with Lorelei and Agatha.

Red nodded to them as well, "Red.. " Koga stepped up with a fatherly smile, arms crossed, "I haven't seen you since you challenged my gym"

Red smirked up at the ninja, " ..It's been a while. You've moved up huh?" Koga chuckled and held up his hand. Red smirked again and high fiver him, but both held the other's hand strongly. Kari smiled happily as Red was greeted by the remaining three members.

* * *

**A/N**: sorry it's short - it's finals time blahhh have fun 8D R & R PLEASE!


	6. Announcement

**A/N**: Sorry guys! I meant to put this out earlier, I'm gonna be gone until Sunday night so I can't put out an update till Monday morning :/ sorry about the wait guys! Please wait for me ;u; And btw I'm SO SORRY for not updating this often - I'm working on like 7 fanfics at once and I'm trying to finish my Code Geass fic before I start on this again ;) thanks guys!


End file.
